


Born to Make History

by TheApricotDebater



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Forgiveness, M/M, Opposites Attract, Role Reversal, Skating, Training, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, long time crush, manpiulation, new comer victor, pinning yuri, skating star yuuri, sorry I'm short of time I'll come back and fix the tags, tragic backstory, victurri, yuri plisetsky has a child hood crush on victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApricotDebater/pseuds/TheApricotDebater
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is a star in the skating world and he absolutely hates it. But when he is asked to coach a fan of his Yuuri starts to remember why he loved to skate.Now he's determined to have Victor Nikiforov win gold...even if Yuuri has to fake affection to do it.





	Born to Make History

**Author's Note:**

> Title probably isn't permanent. But anyway enjoy!

It felt like drowning. People surrounding him on every side, shoving microphones and cameras into his face, the crowds screaming over each other to be heard, asking for autographs and other things he couldn't catch.

Yuuri Katsuki couldn't hear, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe.

He closed his eyes and tried to push all the chaos away, take his mind back to the ice, not the ice surrounded by bleachers and sponsors, the ice back at Hasetsu, back to Ice Castle Hasetsu where it was nice and quiet and serene, where the only audience were his friends and family. Before he started skating because he was the 'greatest skater of all time' before the whole world had to invade on the one thing that had always made him happy.

Coach Celestino suddenly nudged his arm, bringing the young man back to reality. Yuuri pulled his eyes open to see one news anchor standing far closer than the others, her microphone nearly pressed against his face.

"S-sorry," he stammered then cleared his throat. "What was the question?"

The anchor smiled warmly but her eyes crinkled with impatience and it made Yuuri's stomach twist into knots. People expected so much from him, his fans, the media, his competition; they all expected such great things from him when it was taking all his energy just to breathe correctly, to not snap at everyone to _step back_.

"I asked what your plans are for next season."

The simple question filled him with even more dread, the knots in his stomach pulled taunt until it felt he was going to be sick, he pulled his lips into a tight line.

"It's too early to say," Celestino came to the rescue. "At the moment Yuuri is just looking forward to some vacation time."

That was an understatement, Yuuri was starving for it, he missed his family and friends…and he needed to pay his respects.

Celestino finally took mercy on his skater and shooed the crowd away, only when the last person walked off he finally took in a deep breath, giving his coach an apologetic look. "Sorry."  
Celestino gave him a look, "Don't apologize, but you really should be used to all this attention by now."

Yuuri agreed, following his coach toward the exit, hands in his pockets and eyes on the ground. This whole life had appeared like a flash of lighting, tearing a hole into the ground and swallowing him up, he had just been another kid at Hasetsu who spend his days skating at Ice Castle, not because he was very good at it or wanted to go anywhere with it, he just liked it. He thought it was fun.

And then one day his mother recorded him skating and sent the video to some distant relatives who didn't even ask before posting it on the internet and making it go viral. Not long after Celestino Cialdini had contacted his family and told them their son had the promise of being someone great.

That alone had made the young boy so excited, he had assumed he'd spent his whole life helping at the Yu-topia Akatsuki family hot springs, now everyone was telling him he could become famous, become an amazing ice skater and it all sounded so wonderful… Now it happened and it wasn't so wonderful.

At first Yuuri thought he'd get used to the attention, that didn't happen, the older he got the more self-conscious it made him, one year he had actually starved himself because a simple comment on his weight had haunted him. He thought it would be fun, competing against other skaters, he had hoped to make friends, but besides a friendly Thailand skater by the name of Phichit Chulanont that didn't happen. Many had looked down on him, either by pointing out they were better at him or by being terrifying. He remembered one up and coming skater that had started only a short while ago, a Russian figure skater by the name of Yuri Plisetsky, the boy had looked like a kitten but nearly bit Yuuri's face off when they first met, telling him that his gold winning streak was over.

That introduction had done little to ease Yuuri's anxiety.

Skating was now a time for dread, anxiety, and self-consciousness. It wasn't fun anymore…and he was sick of it.

"Celestino," he breathed, they were almost at the door. "I need to-"

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Yuuri turned around to see an unfamiliar and utterly distraught face staring at him. It was an older man; Yuuri guessed in his late twenties, his pale skin made his blue eyes and silver hair pop. For a moment, even though he was a complete stranger, Yuuri tried to think of his name-the man looked like a figure skater…

Celestino spoke to the man while Yuuri stared. "Did you need something?"

The stranger ignored Celestino striding over with a natural born grace to suddenly grab Yuuri's hands in his; the younger boy bristled in embarrassment at the sudden physical contact. The man smiled, his eyes shining and Yuuri felt his face burn.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov," he introduced himself, holding Yuuri's hands to his heart, even through his gloves Yuuri could feel the man's heart pounding like crazy and it made him nervous. And his named made the younger man start. Viktor?

This Victor took a step forward and Yuuri took a step back, trying to subtly pull his hands back. "I'm a big fan," the man explained, still stepping forward and still Yuuri stepped back. "I've been wanting to talk to you all season but could never find a chance. You're an inspiration to me you know, I plan on competing next season actually."

That made Yuuri pause, this man, while not too old, was definitely near the age where figure skaters retired. He supposed this Victor Nikiforov wanted to a season under his belt before it was too late.

"Well-uh…" Yuuri glanced away, sweat prickling his burning neck, "Good luck?"

The man's smile grew (if that was possible), "Thank you! Are you going to be competing next season, I'd love to-"

Yuuri suddenly snatched his hands away, surprising both the man and Celestino. Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself and sucked in a breath, "I need to go. Sorry."

The man cocked his head to the side, his frown one of concern. "Why are you apologizing?"

Why couldn't people just accept his apologies? He took a step back, "I just…I'm not sure I'll be competing this season. Victor started in surprise and Celestino's brows shot up into his hairline, "Yuuri, what-"

The boy turned on his heel, "Excuse me." He all but ran to the exit, he was mildly aware of voices calling out to him but he fell suffocated in this building, he needed to get out into the snow, he needed to get back to Hasetsu.

.

Victor watched Yuuri Katsuki practically run away from him, his coach offering a hasty apology before falling after. Victor lifted his hand and placed it over his chest, his heart was still thudding like a madman, just being close to Yuuri Katsuki would set it off but holding his hands…Victor swallowed.

A rude and obnoxious laugh, interrupted Victor's savoring of what had just transpired. He turned around to see Yuri Plisetsky stomp over to him, his lips turned into a smug smirk. The two had known each other since before Plisetsky could walk and the fifteen year old was all too aware of Victor's infatuation with the bespectacled star skater.

"I told you he'd reject you," Yuri crowed to his friend, hands fisted in his jacket pockets and hood shadowing his eyes. "But I didn't think he'd run away from you. I yelled in his face when we first met but he didn't run away then."

Victor turned back to the exit where Yuuri had vanished, his eyes far away. Yuri frowned and kicked the man's shin, he didn't react. "Victor, why the hell are you just standing there?"

"He said he might not compete…" Victor's voice was as distant as his thoughts.

The words made Yuri's evil grin returned, "Good, I told him there didn't need to be two Yuri's. He should retire."

Victor's eyes looked down at the floor, his fingers cradling his chin. His brain hunting for the spark of an idea he sensed deep in his brain. And when he found it he gasped aloud, startling the small blond beside him.

"What the hell?" Yuri growled his startle obvious.

Victor turned to face the teenager, his teeth flashing as he smiled, "I'm going to get Yuri Katsuki to be my coach!"

Yuri stared at him, "…What?"

"I'll make Yuuri Katsuki my coach!" Victor exclaims, pointing a finger at the Yuuri before him.

The blond scowled in disgust, "I thought you were going to have Yakov as your coach, like me!"

"That was before I found a better option." Victor's grin had turned mischievous, his eyes burning like blue fire and his heart hitting his ribs. Yuuri Katsuki was a star, only something large and grand would get his attention. Lucky for Victor Nikiforov everything he did was large and grand.

"I'm going to make him my coach," he repeated, turning his attention back to Yuri who now looked incredibly wary. "And you're going to help me."  
He grabbed the teen by his hoodie to keep him from running away, Yuri swearing so loudly the entire room was gawking at them.

.

When Yuuri was ten he had been walking home when he had heard a very faint, whining in some snow-covered bushes, upon further inspection he found a small, half-starved poodle. Yuuri had rushed it home, giving it a bath and wrapping it in blankets. He fed it pork cutlet bowls which the puppy had happily devoured.

With it's life no longer in danger Yuuri had examined the collar to see the poodle's name was Viktor. His father had looked up the information on the tag only to find out Viktor's owner had been an old lady who passed away days ago. With no other family to take care of the poodle Yuuri adopted it. He had loved Viktor, having spent countless hours with his face buried in soft fur, sweet licks and a steady heart beat calming the boy after vigorous training.

But while Yuuri had spent time finishing college and performing, Viktor had died.

Yuuri was now back in Hasetsu, had old ballet teacher Minako having picked him up and scared away the inventible crowds. Minako loved that Yuuri was a famous figure skater but she cared more about her friend's comfort. When Yuuri had arrived at the Hot Springs he had greeted his parents before making his way to Viktor's shrine to pay his respects.

He was still sitting before the shrine when his big sister, Mari, walked in, an unlit cigarette between her pursed lips.

"Hey," she greeted, leaning her shoulder against the door way, "It's good to see you again."  
Yuuri smiled at her, "Yeah, it's good to see you again."

"So, your coach just called," Mari lit her cigarette before continuing, "He told us you quit."  
Yuuri flinched, his smile becoming strained. "It was more like… I don't know when this break will end."

Mari hummed, not sounding at all surprised by her brother's actions, "What are you going to do then? You got your college degree but what are you going to do with it?" She blew a puff of smoke into the air. "I mean whatever you decided to do I'll support you. But skating is definitely one of the things you're better at."

Oh, Yuuri knew that, and he wished he could go back to the ice but…now it was only associated with stress and pressure, the life of a star that he wasn't meant to live.

.

"Is the camera ready?" Victor asked, standing in the middle of the Yakov's ice rink, Victor and Yuri the only people there.

The blond let out a disgusted sigh, holding Victor's phone in hand. "What's the point of you copying Katsuki's program?"

"It's not copying," Victor insisted. "It's me showing my love and respect for my hero-and if the video goes viral he'll have no choice but to coach me."  
Yuri rolled his eyes, Victor may be older but he was still a stupid child. "Let's just get this over with." He clicked Record.

Victor breathed in and slid across the ice, closing his eyes and letting his memory lead him-memories that pulled his limbs like puppet strings. Despite the silence he could hear the music thrumming in his ears, the music Yuuri Katsuki always played. But Victor realized the thrumming wasn't from his memory of the song, but his heart pounding in his ears. He was nervous, knowing his role model would see this. He wondered how he would react…

Victor had acted confident to Yuri but the truth was he had never tried to skate professionally, and now he was trying to get the attention of the most gorgeous man alive.

He finally pulled to a stop, finishing the performance with an elegant bow. When Yuri clicked the phone off Victor straightened up and smiled with both nervousness and excitement, "How was it? Did I do good? Should we redo it?"

Yuri sniffed in disdain, "I'm not recording you again. Either post this video or post nothing."

.

Yuuri was sleeping off a large helping of pork cutlet bowls when his door suddenly flew open, startling him awake and sending him to the floor.

Minako stood in his room, panting like she had ran all the way here.

"M-Minako!?" he stammered as he sat up. "What are you doing in my room!?"  
" _Please_ tell me you've seen the video!"

Yuuri's eyes widened, "What…?"

"Check your phone!" she flailed her arm, pointing an almost accusing finger at him.

Yuuri hunted through his wrinkled pile of blanket and when he found it he saw it was blowing up with messages. He quickly clicked on the first message and it instantly sent him to a video-a second before the video loaded he read the title: [Victor Nikiforov] skating to Katsuki's FS Program [Stay Close to Me].

And then that man was on the screen, the man from the last season, those blue eyes seemed to be shining like a pair of stars as he reenacted Yuuri's program…perfectly. He sat on his bed, eyes never leaving the phone's screen. Minako hadn't left his room but he was no longer aware of her presence, he was no longer aware of the world around him. He watched the man he had badly talked to, who had frankly terrified him, perform his program flawlessly. Did Yuuri look like that when he skated?

He doubted it, this stranger-Victor Nikiforov-was a masterpiece.

And the longer Yuuri watched a feeling warmed his stomach, it was followed by a memory of Yuuri skating for the very first time. The sense of wonderment yet caution, it was scary but it was also so, so exciting.

When the video finished Yuuri slowly looked up at Minako, eyes wide and mouth parted, "Why did he do that?"  
The woman smiled so wide it nearly covered her entire face, "I've been asking around, it turns out this Nikiforov guy wants _you_ to be his coach! He posted the video to get your attention and now it's gone viral!"

Yuuri's jaw dropped, "But he…he's so talented, he could have any coach he wants."  
"And he wants _you_!"

Yuuri blushed, he wasn't a coach, wouldn't even know where to start, and this Nikiforov was scary. But at the same time watching him had been the closest Yuuri had ever felt to his old self.

Maybe coaching Victor Nikiforov was the medicine he so desperately needed.


End file.
